


Hope.

by Damablanca



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gisla went to church to pray and meditate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anja_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_D/gifts).



> I own nothing!  
> Sorry for any mistaken ;)

Gisla went to church to pray and meditate. In just a few days she had taken radical decisions that affect her future and the future of Paris.

All the words she uttered with anger and hate back to her mind. Her refusal to accept marry whit Rollo. The insults she had sputtered against her husband, and her father. She had to, because her solemn oath to Paris. Do anything, almost anything. Even die but never surrender her virtue, never surrender to the savage.

Months had passed. Rollo had never ceased to torment her with his presence. And it was true, she had rejected him in all possible ways, but also it was true that he had never hurt her. Now she saw everything with a different look.

He got rid of his warriors, change his clothes, even his hair cut off. He learned her language, to declare his refusal to annulment. He said his place was with her. He said she was his destiny.

 How? So sweet words, so sweet that courtship. She had never agreed to marry with any man, because she knew that Paris needed her. And love was something distant. Something that rarely came in licit manner.

Rollo´s words sweetened her ears, and his touches conquered her body. And Gisla understood what it meant pleasure. And maybe it might mean love.

Perhaps to save Paris, to fight for Paris, she needed to live. Live.

Instinctively she stroked the bracelet given to her by her husband. She was full of hope. Full of something even more wonderful.


End file.
